


Anathema

by Blurrycake



Series: Smut and Feelings [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha!Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because hurt/comfort is what I do best apparently, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a trash can, I've been reading too much a/b/o, M/M, Omega!Tyler, Porn with Feelings, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurrycake/pseuds/Blurrycake
Summary: Being an omega usually means being owned, treated as a second class citizen, and--way too often--being taken advantage of.Being an alpha usually means being a colossal douchewaffle, treating everyone who isn't one like garbage, and acting like an uncaged animal.Tyler's afraid. Josh is ashamed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading too much a/b/o lately. That's really all this is. It was supposed to just be porn and then feelings happened. It's also incredibly cliché. sorrynotsorry.
> 
> I'm trash. This is trash.

Everyone always assumed that Tyler was an alpha. Despite his feminine singing voice, and his liking for all things floral, he had a commanding stage presence. He almost always dominated interviews. His crew knew he wasn't an alpha because he never went into a rut, and being around omegas in heat did nothing to him. They assumed he was a beta, but in fact only his family knew he was an omega. 

Omegas typically presented earlier than anyone else, getting their first heats at around age 13. Alphas usually presented sometime in their mid to late teens, which was somewhat problematic if it happened during class. Most teachers were equipped with tranquilizers just in case an alpha went into a rut during class, especially if there was an omega in heat that triggered it. Luckily for Tyler, he was being homeschooled when he first presented. His parents got him on suppressants before he started highschool.

Getting his suppressants on tour was difficult, but whenever he runs out of his prescriptions, he stocks up on over-the-counter meds. They're crappy and they make him feel sick, but to him, it's worth it. He was brought up believing being an omega was less than, and Tyler wouldn't admit to anyone other than himself that he was afraid of being taken advantage of by an alpha who felt that way.

For Josh, life was a little different. Much to the shock of everyone, he presented as an alpha. He was always so meek and anxious around people that everyone assumed he was an omega. When he went into his first rut, he was in the middle of P.E., and rather than feeling exhilarated like many of his classmates described, he was scared. He didn't want to give in to his alpha urges, which screamed, _mate, breed, knot_ over and over again in his head. The more he resisted, the worse he felt. Over the years, he learned to control it. He didn't _want_ to be an animal. He took his excess of aggression out on his drums, and when that didn't work, he locked himself in his room and pleasured himself until he felt like his hand was going to fall off. It was never enough, but it curbed the desire a little bit.

All the fans know the story of how they met. Josh's manager at Guitar Center, Chris, invited him to go see his band perform. That first time Josh saw them perform is something he'll never forget. The whole time, he couldn't take his eyes off of Tyler. No one in the audience could, his performance was so passionate and electric. They all knew this was something special. Josh knew he had to meet this amazing talent, and insisted Chris introduce them. They were best friends instantly, the first time they hung out they stayed up late enough to see the sunrise. It was inexplicable, how much Josh felt drawn to Tyler. He smelled good, better than anyone else ever had, which confused Josh because Tyler was a beta (or so he thought). Not that alphas couldn't be with betas, but Josh knew he couldn't have Tyler. They both wanted children one day, and a male alpha can't breed a male beta. He didn't want to ruin their friendship with a fling, either. So, they were best friends.

Tyler never told Josh. He was afraid. He knew Josh was a good person, and deep down he knew that Josh would never hurt him, but he couldn't shake his old fears. He saw his father's disappointed face and his mother's worried glances in his head. His beta parents felt like they'd failed somehow, like they'd wronged the gods who cursed them with an omega child.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dude, this is like the 6th time you've gotten sick this tour," Josh peered through the doorway and wrinkled his nose at Tyler's slumped figure curled around the toilet, "we're taking you to the doctor next time we have a day off."

Tyler shivered slightly and dry heaved over the toilet. There was nothing left in his stomach to throw up.

"No, don't, I'm fine. I just ate something off, is all." Lie. It came out as naturally as if it were the truth, and he'd told it so often he almost believed it. He knew he shouldn't have bought suppressants from a gas station.

The older man crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. He looked down at his friend and sighed deeply. Tyler looked like hell. He had bags under his eyes and he'd lost at least 10 pounds in the last month. Not a lot for most people, but considering that he was already very thin, the 10 pounds made a big difference. Josh pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fine," he huffed out, "I guess I can't make you go. I'm just worried, man."

"Thanks." Tyler, fairly sure that the puking part of his nausea was over, pushed himself to standing. He patted Josh's back as he passed him on the way out of the bathroom. "I'll be okay, man."

 

It was an accident. It was totally an accident, and Josh would tell you that until he's blue in the face, okay? He didn't mean to see the suppressants.

It was an accident.

Tyler's bag had been leaning precariously out of his bunk, and some stuff spilled out. There was a packet of over the counter suppressants, and when Josh went to put it away, he couldn't help it. He saw the beta scent sprays and body washes. His brain was so overloaded with this information that he just stood there holding the packet, and staring at the contents of the bag, that he didn't even hear footsteps approaching him. Far too late, he heard the sharp intake of breath, and he snapped out of his reverie. 

"Tyler!" his eyes widened in shock as he took in the look of betrayal on the brunet's face. He held his hands out and opened his mouth to defend himself when he realized he was still holding the packet. He hastily dropped it. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Save it."

 

"Alright, man, talk to me." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Josh replied, unconvincingly. He and Mark were sitting on the couch in the bus. Tyler was nowhere to be found, but that wasn't really surprising anymore. Tyler had been avoiding Josh like the plague since the incident. Mark sighed at him.

"Dude, your best friend is avoiding you and he doesn't acknowledge you at all at shows anymore." Mark looked at Josh pointedly. "Something happened, you guys are my best buds, tell me what you did so I can tell you how to fix it."

"Well..." Josh sighed heavily, and squared his shoulders. "I kinda accidentally found something private of Tyler's." He wouldn't tell Mark what it was. Tyler kept it a secret for a reason. Mark raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he didn't press. Josh made a swatting gesture with his hand. "It's not important what it was. But it was clearly something he didn't want discovered, and now I think he's pissed cause he thinks I was going through his stuff on purpose. It was an _accident,_ I swear."

"Dude," the beta patted Josh's leg affectionately, "you know Tyler. You need to corner him and apologize to him. Make him hear you and that it was an accident. After that, whether he decides to forgive you or not is up to him."

 

It was really a lot easier said than done. Considering they shared a tour bus and were always together during interviews, Josh had a hard time getting Tyler alone. He would leave the bus before anyone woke up and he wouldn't come back until everyone was asleep already. More than anything, the avoidance was what got to Josh. He'd have preferred being yelled at and berated to this. Tyler treated him like he didn't exist outside of the times they had to be friendly to keep up appearances. He'd lost his best friend, and the man that he'd secretly been in love with for years. After one particularly grueling show, the alpha decided he'd had enough. He was going to make Tyler hear his apology. They were going to talk about this.

"Hey," Josh called to Michael, their alpha body guard and friend, as he rushed offstage, "did you see which way Tyler went?"

"Uh, yeah, I think he's in the bathroom. Again." Michael winced slightly and wrinkled his nose. "Looked like he was about to hurl."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Josh rushed off to the bathroom nearest the stage. Sure enough, as he approached, he heard the familiar sounds of retching. He approached the door and knocked cautiously.

"I'll be right out!" Josh ignored him and instead tried the knob. It was unlocked. Tyler turned his head and groaned loudly when he saw Josh peering through the door. "Go _away!_ "

Josh frowned down at him. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"This is from those over the counter suppressants, isn't it?" Tyler visibly stiffened and gripped the toilet bowl harder. This was it, this was what he was afraid of. Josh sighed. "I wish you wouldn't take those. I hate seeing you sick like this."

"Yeah, well, you don't control me." He picked his head up from the toilet seat rim and mustered up the fiercest glare he could. It looked ridiculous, him laying on the floor and clutching the toilet bowl, glaring up at Josh. If the situation were different, the alpha would have burst out laughing. 

"Uh, yeah, I know I don't, I just..." He trailed off, now starting to feel a little irritated at Tyler's attitude. "Am I not allowed to be concerned for my friend?"

"Friend, that's what I am?" Tyler scoffed. "Do you always go snooping through your friends' things?"

Josh gulped. This is what he came here for. He stood up straight and tried to look as sincere as possible, but on the inside he couldn't help but feel a little shriveled at the way Tyler was looking at him.

"Dude, about that, I'm so... _so_ sorry. I swear I didn't mean to. That stuff just fell out and-"

"Oh, yeah, right, that's what I'm supposed to believe." The brunet snorted. "Typical alpha. Just do what you want with no regard to the consequences. Well, I'll tell you what, I'm sure as heck not going off the suppressants _now-_ "

"Wait-" Josh held out a hand, " _what?_ You think I'm- that I'd- What do you think I-"

Gulping, Josh felt his legs shake under him as the full implications of what Tyler was saying hit him. 

"Well, yeah. That's... That's what omegas are for, right?" Tyler sounded unsure of himself then, not meeting Josh's eyes which were filled with hurt and betrayal. But he'd been _taught_ this all his life, taught that omegas were less than, that alphas just used them for breeding and fun. 

" _Tyler,_ " Josh swooped down and sat next to Tyler so they were eye-level. " _no,_ of course not. You're still a person. You're still my best friend. None of that has changed. I don't think of you any differently."

Afraid to be too hopeful, Tyler regarded Josh with a distrustful look. Alphas were animals who would use an unmated omega for their personal pleasure, no matter what. But... that didn't sound like his best friend. Josh wasn't like that. Michael wasn't like that, either.

"Really?" He allowed himself to hope, just for a moment.

"Dude," Josh chuckled and shook his head as he patted Tyler on the back. "Of course."

 

It was a lie. Of course, their friendship was the same, nothing really had changed. Except that they were maybe a little closer than they had been before. Tyler seemed to be completely at ease around Josh, who insisted on taking Tyler to a real doctor to get some prescription suppressants (Tyler wasn't ready to tell the world yet). Something was definitely so different, though. Now, instead of a faceless person, every fantasy Josh had involved Tyler. Sometimes the thoughts came at the most inopportune moments, and it was starting to become a real problem. He imagined the omega in heat, panting and begging for his knot, slick gathering and pooling down his thighs-

And that's the end of that train of thought because they're in the middle of an interview and Josh really doesn't want to have to try to hide his boner. He can't help the faint blush that graces his cheeks, though. Tyler looks over at him curiously as the journalist is in the middle of a question. Josh shakes his head minutely, signalling that it's nothing, and hoping Tyler doesn't bring it up again later.

Of course, he's not that lucky.

"So, what happened back there? Your eyes kinda glazed over and then your face got all flushed." Tyler nudged him as they walked back to the car that would take them to their hotel. Josh shrugged, but remained silent, causing Tyler to stop and scrutinize him. "Wait... You like someone, don't you? You were thinking about them!"

"What?" Josh could feel his heart beat doubling in time as the panic rose in his chest. "No, no, it's nothing like that!"

"Oh my god, I'm totally right!" Tyler laughed as he continued walking. Josh's blush deepened, and he hoped Tyler couldn't see the way he was avoiding the omega's eyes. They walk the rest of the way to the car with Tyler chuckling under his breath and Josh silently praying for the gods to have mercy on him and strike him dead.

 

The more he thought about it, the more thinking of Josh with a crush was unsettling. Sure, Tyler was the one who teased the alpha about it, but when he stopped to really think about it, he felt jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach. Something in him recoiled at the fact that Josh might want someone who wasn't _him._ And every time he brought it up to Josh, the alpha just blushed furiously and refused to talk about it, and that. That was just so much more than what Tyler could handle. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin. "Shit." The bus was empty. No one heard as his epiphany washed over him, that he was in love with his best friend, and probably had been for years.

"Hey, let's go out!" Everybody on the bus just stared at Tyler, because he was the last one that ever wanted to go out. Michael was the first to break the silence.

"Dude. Are you feeling okay?" The rest of them nodded in agreeance from their various spots around the living/kitchen/dining space. Mark considered his friend for a moment.

"No, he's right. We haven't gone out in a while, and look, we're in Europe, no one knows us here." Mark nodded at Tyler and quirked his lips up. Tyler responded with a beaming grin. "Let's do it. We deserve to let loose."

So, they all decided to go out. They decided a loud techno club was the best option because it was less likely for them to be recognized under the flashing lights. No one really understood Tyler's enthusiasm all the sudden, he usually stayed on the bus when the rest of them went out at night, but Mark regarded him with light curiosity. The darting glances between his two best friends were not lost on him. They've been closer than ever lately, but every now and then there were painful, awkward silences. Even Michael was beginning to become uncomfortable with them, and for an alpha, he was usually relatively unphased by most things.

 

"Dude, I can't believe the bouncer almost didn't let you in!" They all laughed. Tyler looked sullen as they pushed through the crowd to a nearby table.

"It's not my fault I look young!" He retorted.

"Isn't the drinking age like 12 here?" Josh nudged his friend as they sat down, and then winked. Tyler quickly ducked his head to hide his blush and tried to ignore the swooping sensation in his stomach. When he looked up, he met Mark's knowing eyes and quickly looked away. 

"Hey, uh, who wants a drink?" Without waiting for a response, the omega quickly stood and started making his way to the bar. Michael and Josh both stared after him, aghast. Mark bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"What the hell?" Came Michael's response. He nudged the alpha to his right. "He never drinks. Josh, go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He's been acting weird lately."

Josh nodded wordlessly and followed the singer up to the bar. Tyler's lips twitched slightly at the corners in an almost-smile as he looked at his friend, then quickly turned his head back toward the bartender that had just stepped up to him. He didn't know the language, so he gestured to a vaguely familiar bottle behind the bar. Josh watched him wearily. The bar was loud, so he couldn't really say anything that the brunet would hear, so he just stood, not knowing what to do.

The omega downed the drink that was placed in front of him and very narrowly avoided gagging. It was disgusting, but it did the trick. He knew what he came here to do, and he was going to need the liquid courage. Already he could feel his face heating up, and his nerves calm. He had his plan in mind, but he wasn't sure it would work. He took a deep breath and turned back to his friend, who was openly staring at him in shock. With a confidence that was entirely faked, he winked and pushed past toward the dance floor. The pheromones were heavy in the air and somewhat hard to distinguish, but he found an alpha that was somewhat attractive and approached. The alpha looked immediately intrigued. He was average build, a little taller than Tyler, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Suddenly, Tyler felt nervous. He wasn't sure he could really do this. He chanced a look back at Josh, who was watching him intensely, and willed himself to go on. This was the only way he could get Josh to make a move. He'd forgone his suppressants for a few days, and though the scent wasn't totally back to normal, he definitely smelled more like an omega than usual. The change had been subtle enough that none of his friends or crew had seemed to notice, but a stranger would definitely be able to tell what he was.

The stranger approached him slowly, not saying anything as they started to dance. Tyler could feel his heart racing as they circled in closer to each other, not quite touching, but close enough that their scents started to mingle. The music was dull and droning, the perfect kind to get lost in. The brunet closed his eyes and bit his lip, using every tactic he knew to drive the alpha crazy. He heard a low hum of appreciation as the stranger finally made contact and put his hands on the omega's hips. Tyler couldn't help the (hopefully) inaudible gasp as his hips were pulled flush against the other man. It had been so long since anyone had touched him this way, and it felt electric to have an alpha do it. His eyes shot open and he was immediately met with blue ones, so much closer than he thought they'd be. Despite himself, he could feel his arousal hit him, and he leaned closer.

The next thing Tyler knew, arms were around him and pulling him back. There was loud snarling in his ear, and in his daze it took him a moment to realize that Josh was the one holding him, Josh was the one _threatening_ the other alpha. The next few minutes passed in a blur, with Mark trying to calm Josh down, and Michael ushering them all outside as the blond alpha was being restrained by other people in the club. In all this, Josh refused to let go of the omega. _His_ omega.

There was a low rumbling still emitting from Josh's chest even as he began to calm. He wasn't really sure what had just happened, but he knew that when he saw Tyler about to kiss another alpha ( _someone that wasn't_ him, his brain helpfully supplied), he snapped.

"Josh?" Tyler's voice broke through the haze of his mind, and when he realized exactly what was going on, he quickly released Tyler and stumbled backward. The other three watched him cautiously. Tyler looked pained. This wasn't what he imagined when he was trying to make Josh jealous. He didn't want to force his alpha side to come out. He just thought he'd make the older man jealous. Instead, Josh looked like he was afraid.

"Oh my god." Josh looked around at his friends, and at the street like he was going to make a break for it. "Tyler, I, I'm so sorry, jeez, I don't know what-what just happened, I'm so-"

"Hey!" Tyler stepped forward cautiously with his hands held up so as not to spook his friend more. Josh looked like he was torn between puking and running, or maybe doing both. "Hey, Josh, look, it's okay."

"No, _no,_ it's not your fault my stupid instincts kicked in, I'm so stupid, I couldn't even keep myself under control-"

"Yes, it is." Tyler squared his shoulders and glanced nervously over at Mark and Michael for a second before returning to the man in front of him. "It is my fault. I did that."

Just as Josh opened his mouth to argue back, Mark cleared his throat and nudged the bodyguard.

"Hey, uh, we should give you guys some space to... talk." With a wink that could not have been more obvious, Mark dragged a bewildered looking Michael away from the scene. Tyler took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Tyler..." Josh started cautiously, his brow furrowed in confusion, "explain, please. What happened in there?"

The omega huffed out a nervous laugh as he raked a hand through his brown locks. This wasn't how he had imagined tonight going at all. He figured he would get Josh jealous and then the alpha would step in and admit his feelings, then they would kiss and live happily ever after or whatever the fairytale version of this story would be. He hadn't expected Josh's inner alpha to rage out and cause a scene the way it did. He shivered slightly at the thought, because as confusing and slightly frightening as it was, it was also really, _really_ hot. Tyler shook his head slightly to clear it, now wasn't the time to get aroused. He had to explain what was going on to an increasingly distressed Josh.

"So." He began, biting his lip for a moment in hesitation. "So, I kind of. I was with that guy, well not _with_ him, but like, dancing with him and stuff, because, um. Well, because I hoped you would notice or something, because I went off of my suppressants and so far no one has really mentioned anything, and I kind of am in love with you, and I needed to do something to get you to notice, because I'm an idiot and I can't just admit to you how I feel, and now I'm rambling because you're not saying anything so I'll just stop, and yeah. Hi."

Afraid to make eye contact and see the rejection he so feared, Tyler just stood still and trained his eyes on the ground as he waited patiently for a response. After a few minutes of staring at his shoes on the pavement and hearing nothing but stilted breathing coming from the other man, he finally chanced a look up and found Josh staring at him. Not just _at_ him. He looked like he thought Tyler was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen, like he couldn't believe the brunet was a real person standing in front of him. Tyler felt the blush blooming across his cheeks, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"You... love me?" Cautious optimism colored the alpha's voice.

Tyler was out of words, all he could do was nod. The next thing he knew, Josh was rushing into his space and scooping him up. Their lips met, soft and sure. Tyler felt Josh's hands cupping his face, and he didn't let go when their lips parted. All they knew was each other's eyes, Josh unable to wipe the incredulous smile off of his face. 

"I love you, too, Tyler."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josh, Josh please-" Tyler pleaded as he rocked his hips back onto Josh's fingers. This was the first heat he'd had in a long time, and he'd always hated it before. He'd always felt so empty, but sharing one with Josh was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Josh watched as his fingers disappeared inside of the other man, and crooked them until he felt- Tyler's sudden cry and stiffening body told him he'd located Tyler's prostate. "Please, please, I'm ready, please, alpha!"

"Shhh, baby boy, gotta make sure you're ready for me." The alpha soothed as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He couldn't help himself as he licked the slick off of his fingers. It tasted amazingly bitter and sweet at the same time, and he bent down to taste from the source. Tyler was sobbing with pleasure as he felt the tongue enter him, but it wasn't enough, he needed _more_.

"Please, more, alpha, I need you-!" He was cut off as he was flipped over onto his back. Josh crawled over him and gave him a searing hot kiss.

"Wanna see you." He murmured as he lined himself up with Tyler's entrance. He lightly pushed forward, teasing the ring of muscle.

" _Come on,_ Josh, want you-" The omega gasped as Josh finally breached the entrance and slid in slowly. They moaned in unison as Josh bottomed out, stilling his hips to soak up the feeling of being squeezed so tightly. Slowly, he rocked his hips forward and groaned as he felt himself being gripped tighter. As much as he would have preferred it, this was not the time for making love. He knew Tyler's omega instincts would not be satisfied with the slow pace for long. He pulled out all the way to the tip and smirked as Tyler's needy whines got higher pitched, then plunged back in up to the hilt. For once, he let go of the careful control he had over his inner alpha.

The pace he set was brutal, and the noises Tyler was making were hard-on material for the rest of his life.

The pleasure was unlike anything the omega had ever felt before. He'd never known a heat could feel like this, even through his muddled and fevered mind. His whole body jolted and shuddered as he let out a shout when he felt the brush and drag against his prostate. Josh's eyes darkened as he deliberately drilled into that spot over and over. Beneath him, Tyler was a moaning, crying mess.

"Josh, alpha, yes, there-" his instincts had fully taken over then as he tilted his head to the side to bare his neck. "Bite me, mate me, please!"

At his strongest, not even Josh could resist a request like that when he was buried up to the hilt in this beautiful omega. He lunged forward and sank his teeth into the mating gland, smelled as their two scents merged to form something musky and sweet. The feeling was so intense that Tyler came instantaneously and Josh could feel his knot pushing into the younger omega as his thrusts became shallower and shallower. He felt his knot pop as his _mate_ clenched around him, and he came harder than he ever had in his life.

 

When Josh next came to, he'd arranged them both on their sides with his arm draped over Tyler's sleeping form. His knot had gone down, but he couldn't bring himself to move as he gently kissed the newly formed mating mark on Tyler's neck. He smiled as he watched the brunet shiver in his sleep.

"Mate." He smiled to himself. "Mine."


End file.
